modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Lan Wangji
Lan Zhan '(蓝湛 ''Lán Zhàn), courtesy name '''Lan Wangji (蓝忘机, Lán Wàngjī) is the second young master of the Gusu Lan Sect. Titled as Hanguang-Jun (含光君, Hánguāng-jūn), Lan Wangji is one of the Twin Jades of Lan, alongside his older brother, Lan Xichen. Although the man he loved died thirteen years prior to the start of the story, Lan Wangji recognized Wei Wuxian soon after his resurrection in the body of Mo Xuanyu. Eventually, Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian acknowledged their feelings for each other and became cultivation partners. Appearance "Although all of the clans in the cultivation world used extravagant words to describe the Gusu Lan Sect’s uniform as the best-looking uniform and Lan Wangji as an incomparable beauty who only appeared once in a blue moon, nothing could help the bitter facial expression that made him look as though his wife had passed away..." Novel, Chapter 7 Lan Wangji was beautiful, with fair skin, black hair, and light eyes. The outlines of his waist and back were smooth and graceful, yet strong. Novel, Chapter 11 He had light eyes Novel, Chapter 11 and long eyelashes,Novel, Chapter 13 dressed in the characteristic white robes and forehead ribbon of the Gusu Lan Sect. Novel, Chapter 11 His back was marred with thirty-three scars inflicted by the Discipline Whip. Additionally, beneath his collarbone lies a scar from the Qishan Wen Sect's branding iron. Novel, Chapter 11 Personality In his youth, Lan Wangji was stubbornly obedient to the rules of his sect, to the extent that he once punished himself for stepping outside the Cloud Recesses at night alongside Wei Wuxian, although Wei Wuxian had actually pulled him outside by tumbling off the wall. Novel, Chapter 18 However, he readily broke the rules if they went against his personal sense of justice,Novel, Chapter 99 and, on various occasions, to steal perfume satchels,Novel, Chapter 112 flowers,Novel, Chapter 65 and even a kiss from Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 68 Novel, Chapter 111 Lan Wangji was known for his strong moral compass, as other cultivators frequently commented that he appeared 'wherever the chaos is.' Lan Wangji did not care to gain fame and glory from night-hunting; he went wherever people needed help. Novel, Chapter 5 Moreover, although society had declared that the remnants of the Qishan Wen Sect had to die, Lan Wangji still rescued the innocent child Lan Sizhui and raised him as a member of the Gusu Lan Sect. Novel, Chapter 111 Lan Wangji was stubborn from childhood on, insisting on visiting his mother's house even after she had passed away, despite knowing she would not return. Novel, Chapter 64 On the surface, Lan Wangji tended to have a taciturn demeanor. As Lan Xichen explained to Wei Wuxian: "With Wangji’s personality, how could he say anything if you do not ask? There are some things that even if you ask him he would not say." ''Novel, Chapter 64 However, inside, Lan Wangji was a passionate person who felt things deeply. After kissing the blindfolded Wei Wuxian, he was so distraught at his own behavior that he attacked trees to vent his frustration. Novel, Chapter 68 When Wei Wuxian's first death, Lan Wangji became drunk for the first time in his life in an attempt to understand why Wei Wuxian enjoyed the taste, and, in a fit of drunken grief, branded his own chest with the iron of the Qishan Wen Sect. Novel, Chapter 111 Moreover, he displayed notable jealousy when the resurrected Wei Wuxian became friendly with a waiter, causing the man to remark that Lan Wangji looked as if the waiter had put his arm around his wife. Novel, Chapter 29 Perceptive and intelligent, Lan Wangji was able to recognize Wei Wuxian from a single song. Novel, Chapter 10 He frequently noticed small but important details, such as the maple leaves that indicated another exit from the cave of the Tortoise of Slaughter, Novel, Chapter 53 and that the Water Ghosts had led them to the center of Biling Lake. Novel, Chapter 17 Ultimately, Lan Wangji's love for Wei Wuxian revealed his selfless nature. Although he confessed his feelings to Wei Wuxian after risking his own life to save him in the aftermath of the Bloodbath of Nightless City, the traumatized Wei Wuxian repeatedly told him to get lost. Nevertheless, Lan Wangji fought thirty-three elders from his own sect to protect him. Once Wei Wuxian was resurrected, Lan Wangji continued to protect him despite believing that Wei Wuxian knew his feelings and toyed with him. Novel, Chapter 99 He even disliked being thanked by Wei Wuxian, knowing that he often thanked him as a way to praise Lan Wangji while denigrating himself. Novel, Chapter 111 Trivia *Lan Wangji ranked second on the list of cultivator gentlemen of his generation. Novel, Chapter 11 *His fan nickname is Wangji (汪叽), a homophone of his courtesy name. **On this note, fans also call him "Second Brother Lan" (蓝二哥哥). This is the second of a trend where the semes in Mo Xiang Tong Xiu's works are counted in the order of appearance (Big Brother Luo, Second Brother Lan, San Lang (third son), etc). *His ability to become drunk on a single cup of liquor is genetic. Author's Weibo *According to author Mo Xiang Tong Xiu, Lan Wangji apparently likes to tie up Wei Wuxian during sex. Translation of Author's weibo, "10 Strange and Hilarious Facts about Mo Dao Zu Shi" *The author's weibo confirmed that Lan Wangji had known of Wei Wuxian's fear of dogs since their teenage years. When Jin Zixuan brought his dog with him while he was studying at the Cloud Recesses, the dog once chased Wei Wuxian up a tree while he was breaking curfew to sneak Emperor's Smile. Lan Wangji managed to redirect the dog, but he continued to wait under the tree until other disciples came. "10 Strange and Hilarious Facts about Mo Dao Zu Shi" *Lan Wangji stole the flower on Wei Wuxian's chest after kissing him during the night-hunt on Phoenix Mountain. He then preserved it as a bookmark. Novel, Chapter 65 *His courtesy name 忘机 wàngjī'' comes from the proverb 鸥鸟忘机 ōuniǎo wàngjī ''(lit. seagulls forget tricks). This proverb is derived from a fable found in the Daoist text 列子 ''lièzǐ from the 4-5th century BCE. The fable goes as follows: **On a faraway shore there was a man who loved the seagulls. He would go early in the morning every day to play with them, and the seagulls would come in flocks of hundreds. His father knew of this and said: since you go every day, the seagulls must like you very much. Why don't you catch a couple and bring them home for us to play with too. The next day the man went to the shore as usual, but now his heart only held the desire of capturing a seagull, and on that day not one of the seagulls would land on the beach. Thus, a person ought to forget all bad intentions or tricks that they hold in their heart. Proverb References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Gusu Lan Sect Category:Male Characters